piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
PINY Anthem
The , also known as "Welcome to PINY", is the opening theme song of PINY Institute of New York. A shortened version of the song plays at the beginning of every episode while another verse plays during the end credits. Lyrics |-|Opening = P.I.N.Y. Check me out, Come get a better look (wow!) There are lessons to learn, But not everything is in the book Rush rush, you know we gotta fly, We gotta shake-shake move it to the P.I.N.Y. Summer is gone (Now the summer's gone) Days were so long (So many days long) Now we are here (Now that we are here) This world is so clear! I know that I'll be starting every day With a smile on my face Come on let's shake it go! Come on let's make it go! Say "Hi!" to the P.I.N.Y. |-|End credits = P.I.N.Y. Step inside, whatever you've got in mind If you can find the dream Then we can find the time Shape shape twist and turn it all about Sophisticated simple that's P.I.N.Y. |-|Full intro= Hey! Say! Hi! P.I.N.Y. Well, here we come again Boom boom, we hit the street Jump in - in time Let me show you how to move your feet Check me out, come get a better look (wow!) There are lessons to learn, But not everything is in the book Yeah, I know, you heard it before (oh oh) But are you ready now there's someone knocking at your door? Rush rush you know we gotta fly, We gotta shake-shake move it to the P.I.N.Y. Summer is gone (Now the summer's gone) Days were so long (So many days long) Now we are here (Now that we are here) This world is so clear! I know that I'll be starting every day With a smile on my face Get up! Get up and see! Get up! And look at me! Nothing could be better than this magical place! Is it so very wrong? To be where you belong? And if it makes you strong, It's really not a bad thing Hang on to what you've found You'll turn your life around Is there a better sound than P.I.N.Y. So check your mirror now That kid will show you how You'll make it together here There's no word for 'never' here Come skip along with me We'll jump from A to Z, Round, round get around P.I.N.Y. Step inside, whatever you've got in mind If you can find the dream Then we can find the time Shape shape twist and turn it all about Sophisticated simple that's P.I.N.Y. Summer is gone (Now the summer's gone) Days were so long (So many days long) Now we are here (Now that we are here) This world is so clear! I know that I'll be starting every day With a smile on my face Get up! Get up and see! Get up! And look at me! Nothing could be better than this wonderful place! Is it so very wrong? To be where you belong? And if it makes you strong, It's really not a bad thing Hang on to what you've found You'll turn your life around Is there a better sound than P.I.N.Y. We know that we'll be loving every day With a smile on our face Come on let's shake it go! Come on let's make it go You, me, me, you, got to Say "Hi!" to the P.I.N.Y. Characters In order of appearance: * Michelle Fairchild * Julia Cooper * Sam Ryan * William Bradley * Rita Finucci * Lilith Henderson * Dory Skornik * Tasha Robinson * Amy * Lisa * Lindsay Sparkles * Mr. Grasso * Rania Forbes * Walter * Scotty * Stella Marie * Jenny Trivia * The theme song contains clips from "Cosmania", "Fashion Backwards", "First Impressions", "The Secret", "American Mydol", "Best Blogged", and "Makeover Nightmare". ** The extended theme song music video also contains clips from "Second Impressions", "Lonely at the Top", "Stupid Cupid", "Horsing Around", "To Tutor or Not to Tutor", "Fad In", "Dribble Trouble", "The Curse of the Bridge", "Secret Non-Admirer", and "Bella Lima". * The end credits contains clips from "Secret Non-Admirer", "Second Impressions", and "American Mydol". * Michelle, Sam, Julia, and Madame Forbes are the only characters to have an animated profile in the end credits. * The end credits have several stickers on the yearbook pages including the following: Scotty (in his mascot costume) chanting "Go PINY go!"; "#PINYnstitute"; a laptop showing the Beautiful People's selfie from the theme song; "I ♥ PINY"; and a "See You Soon!" sticky note. * Scotty and Madame Forbes are the only non-main characters to appear in the first-two pages of the yearbook in the end credits. * A snippet of the song can heard in the background of "First Impressions", "Second Impressions", and "The Secret". * When the clip of Michelle striking a pose on the runway from "Fashion Backwards" shows, both Tasha and Lilith are removed. * When the clip of Julia bursts into flame of anger from "The Secret" shows, it is mirrored. ** Also from "The Secret", the clip of the Indie Girls and the Beautiful People standing to face-to-face with each other is edited to show the groups' name behind the background. * The outfit Michelle wears while looking around at PINY is her interview outfit from "First Impressions". * Michelle, Julia, and Lilith are the only main characters to be seen in both their debut and current outfits. * There're several recycled animations in the theme song such as: ** Julia flipping her hair from "Makeover Nightmare". ** Michelle's "follow me" gesture from "Hire Me". ** Scotty talking to the blonde girl with two green hair brooches from "First Impressions". ** Michelle looking around at PINY from "First Impressions". ** Scotty (in his platypus costume) running away from "Second Impressions". ** Sam, Will, and the orange-haired boy in a black hoodie from "Stupid Cupid". ** The Indie Girls noticing Sam and Will from "Cosmania". ** Will and Sam standing together and Will shoulder nudge Sam from "The Secret". ** The Beautiful People about to take a selfie from "Makeover Nightmare". * The selfie photos are similar to the ones Dory, Michelle, and Julia all took in "Looking For Dory". * The verse "Rush rush you know we gotta fly", is a reference to the background song "Ready to Fly". Errors * When Michelle notices her fellow Indie Girls members, Lilith isn't wearing her debut outfit despite she's wearing her blue brooch instead of her pink D-pad brooch. * Because the scene when the Beautiful People about to take a selfie is a recycled animation from "Makeover Nightmare", Rita's lips are pink instead of peach. * Rita's eyes are blue instead of teal in the Beautiful People's selfie photo. Category:Songs Category:Background songs Category:Original songs